A Rose By Any Other Name
by TheWitch'sDorothy
Summary: Celia Verkaik is a new student at Shiz University and having been there for a very short time, she already finds herself falling for the for one person who will never love her: Nessarose Thropp. Gelphie, OC/Nessarose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found the cover on Deviantart; will gladly give you credit if you want! I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. However, I do own my OCs. **

I looked up at the immense building before me, ivy twisting up and around the rough brick. It was as magnificent as it was intimidating. The brochure had said something about "hallowed halls and vine draped walls", but I'd thought that to merely be creative license to make the school seem more attractive to potential students. I suppose I was wrong. I adjusted my grip on my worn suitcases and walked up a stone path, up some steps, and into the entrance hall of Shiz University.

Class let out as soon as I entered, students flooding out of doorways and clogging the hall in which I stood. I was hopelessly lost in the crowd, jostled by people indifferent to my obvious discomfort and somewhat deafened by the loud sounds of talking and laughter. _It figures this would happen, what with my terrible luck. _I looked like a deer caught in headlights, utterly bewildered and a little bit fearful.

I felt a hand close around my shoulder and tug me out of the chaos of the hallway, into a small alcove by the door of one of the now-empty classrooms. I turned to see my savior: a tall girl with raven-black hair and emerald-green skin. I gasped in surprise and immediately felt a rush of embarrassment and shame. This girl, whoever she was, had probably just saved me from being trampled to death. Who was I to comment on her skin color, no matter how unusual? She, however, looked rather amused by my reaction.

"That's one of the more polite reactions I've received," she said in a dry tone, releasing my shoulder. "You really should be more careful. I don't want to have to save you whenever class gets out; it really takes away from my free time." To say the least, I was speechless, which seemed to amuse her even more.

"Um, thank you," I managed after a few seconds. She shook her head good-naturedly and noticed my suitcases for the first time.

"You're new? Why didn't you get here at the start of term like the rest of them?" She asked.

"My father and I had a disagreement about whether I should be here." That's the nicest way of putting the many shouting matches my father and I had had over why I should get to go to Shiz. I would not become a trophy wife, no matter how much he wanted me to be, and that was that. The girl nodded, and I detected a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm Elphaba Thropp, informally known as the Artichoke of Shiz University," she said, offering me her hand. I shifted my luggage and shook it.

"Celia Verkaik. Nice to meet you." Elphaba nodded and offered to show me to the head's office. I gratefully accepted and we started to make our way down the now-empty hall when a voice called out behind us.

"Elphaba! Where are you going?" The voice sounded annoyed and Elphaba stopped and turned.

"It's nice to see you too, Nessa," she said dryly. I turned as well and wheeling up the hallway toward the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life.

**Don't forget to review! It would mean so much to me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge shout-out to Elphie Bubble, my incredibly amazing beta! Also, shout-outs to GreenFaeLovesYero and TheWarrior12 for reading and reviewing last chapter!**

M_y _mouthwent dry and I felt my face flush_._My palms became damp with sweat, andI quickly tried to wipe them off on my****blue dress._ I _only succeeded in dropping my luggage with athudding crash. The girl looked at me with one eyebrow raised, skepticism in her****expression_._

She had dark brown hair that shone in the light, soft and thick. Her eyes were a russet-hazel color, with flecks of gold in their depths, and I felt myself melt into them. Never before had I ever wanted to kiss someone as much as I did in the moment when I looked at her. I wanted to crush my lips against her perfect ones, to feel their softness. Not even the fact that she was in a wheelchair could detract from her perfection. She was a goddess. She was perfection itself. She was unattainable.

"Are you done staring?" She inquired bluntly, crossing her arms over her diagonally blue and white striped vest.

"I, uh…um-" I stammered, utterly flustered and thoroughly embarrassed. I hated when this happened! It happened when I was especially nervous, which I definitely was right now. Thankfully, Elphaba came to my rescue. I silently chastised myself: _Idiot! You just had to stare, didn't you?_

"Don't be rude, Nessa. Celia, this is my sister Nessarose Thropp. Nessa, this is Celia Verkaik." Nessarose gave a little "hmph" and wheeled next to Elphaba. I picked up my bags and kept my gaze on the stone floor, not daring to look up again.

"Elphaba, will you help me get to my next class?" She asked, though her tone suggested that it really was not a question. The emerald-skinned girl sighed.

"I told Celia I'd show her to Madame Morrible's office-" I gave an inward sigh.

"Elphaba, it's fine. I can find my way there," I said, looking back up at Elphaba. She was rather pretty, I thought, with eyes like melted dark chocolate. I didn't dare turn my gaze back to Nessarose, out of fear I'd act like a babbling fool again.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, shifting my bags to a more comfortable position. "Well, if you're sure…"

"It was nice meeting you, Elphaba. You too, Miss Nessarose," I told them carefully, allowing myself one look at Nessarose, who met my eyes. After a long moment she looked away, breaking the connection I knew we both had felt. She folded her hands in her lap and responded quietly:

"It was nice meeting you too, Miss Celia."

I watched them as they retreated down the hall, feeling both elated and hopelessly confused.

About a half an hour later after wandering the halls and floors like a directionally-challenged Cat, I found myself in front of Madame Morrible's office. The wooden door was tall and new-looking, the finish reflecting the sunlight streaming in from a window opposite. A brass knocker in the shape of the Shiz University emblem was set a little ways up, and I knocked three times, hearing the repeated dull thuds of metal on wood.

"Enter!" A woman's voice trilled authoritatively. I obliged, pushing the door open with a fair amount of effort. I stumbled in, and upon standing back upright, got my first good look at the headmistress of Shiz University.

To say the least, she looked a little bit like a fish. She wore far too much makeup and her skin was pale and wrinkled. Her clothes spoke of wealth, but were too covered in gold trim and velvet to be classy.

"Who are you?" She asks me, peering up at me and putting on a pair of glasses.

"Celia Verkaik, Madame. I was supposed to be here two weeks ago at the start of term, but family affairs kept me otherwise engaged until now," I said smoothly. She nodded and searched through the files on her desk.

"Ah, here's your file. Let's have a look, shall we Miss Verkaik?" The brown eyes that met my green ones were alive with malice, and I took a small step away from her. I braced myself as she began to read aloud.

"Celia Evelyn Verkaik. Your first and last names are Gillikinese, but that's an interesting middle name; where's it from?" She asked and I couldn't help but feel that I was being interviewed, and one wrong answer would send me packing.

"It's my mother's name; she's from Munchkinland," I replied. Madame Morrible raised an eyebrow.

"Munchkinland? Your father is Gillikinese, correct?" She asked, her voice condescending. I tightened my fists around my suitcase handles and nodded. It wasn't common for a high-class Gillikinese like my father to marry a Munchkinlander, but that didn't mean it was wrong. Love was love, no matter class, color, or gender. I wasn't one to normally stand up for my father, but in this case I would make an exception.

"Oh? And how is she doing?" I dug my fingernails into my palm and composed myself before replying.

"She's very sick. She's dying," I said quietly.

"What's that? Speak up, dear." This woman had a sadistic streak. Why else would she be doing this to me? It was surely in the "Family" section of my file.

"She's dying," I repeated through clenched teeth, a lump forming in my throat. My mother was one of the kindest people in the world and she didn't deserve this. Last winter, she had gotten a cold, which had developed into pneumonia. My father hadn't gotten help until it was nearly too late; by then the doctor had said there was no way to save her and that he could give her a year at most. My elder brother, Trystan, had barely left her side since. He was a soldier in the Gale Force, but they stationed him close to Frottica out of sympathy.

I remembered my final conversation with my mother, a day before I left.

_She was lying in her bed, propped up against numerous pillows. Her dark hair framed her small face, pale from being kept inside for almost a year. She was still so beautiful though, and her brown eyes were alive and happy to see me. I knelt by her bedside and took one of her frail hands in mine. _

_ "Mother, I'm going to Shiz University. It's all the way by the Emerald City, but I'll write every chance I get and I'll come home to see you whenever I can." She met my gaze, holding it until I looked away._

_ "So that's why you and your father have been at each other's throats," she said softly, stroking my hand. I nodded. Mother had always known of my dream to leave Frottica and see the world. She had also known of Father's desire to marry me off to a suitor as soon as I reached an acceptable age. "We have one child carrying on the family name and seeing the world, why have two?" as he loved to say._

_ "Do I have your blessing to go?" I asked quietly. She smiled at me tenderly, placing a kiss on my forehead. _

_ "No matter what you do Celia, you always have my blessing."_

"I'm sorry for that, Miss Verkaik." Madame Morrible's harsh voice jolted me out of my reminiscing. "Now, you were going to major in-"

"Sorcery and political science," I replied, taking a deep breath. I wasn't about to let this woman get to me, not at all. She nodded approvingly.

"Good. Well, I would like to be the first to formally welcome you to Shiz University." She sat back down and began ruffling through papers again. "Now since you're late, you'll have to room in the Pink Dormitory for now. It's in Crage Hall, just a little ways from here. Good day, Miss Verkaik."

I exited quickly, not wanting to stay there a moment longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thanks to my beta and to everyone who reviewed! Also, happy belated birthday to xMegxGiryx! Thanks so much for reading!**

I walked as fast I could in the direction of Crage Hall, wanting to put as much distance between myself and Madame Morrible as possible. I gave a small shudder as I recalled my time in her office. Something was seriously wrong with that woman.

Crage Hall was a little ways from the main building in which I had entered. As I crossed the immaculate green lawn, I saw that it was slightly smaller but still imposing, flatmoss creeping up the stone bricks that made up the walls. A pair of double doors was set at the top of a short staircase made of cracked flagstone. The entire building had an air of coziness and age about it, an aura that made me feel a bit more at ease than when I'd first entered the university. Walking up the steps, I re-gripped my suitcases and pushed open the doors. They opened with a dull squeak of hinges, revealing a large main room with a few halls and staircases branching off of it. A few well-dressed girls were walking out of one of the hallways and I approached them.

"Do you know where the Pink Dormitory is?" I asked tentatively. The one in front, a brunette wearing a sea-foam green sundress, looked me up and down in a judgmental manner. I shifted my weight, knowing that for the second time today I was being evaluated. The scuffs on my traveling boots and the threads poking out of the sleeves of my woolen overcoat, both hand-me-downs from Trystan, seemed suddenly noticeable. I flushed slightly, feeling suffocated and ill at ease. As she looked at my face, I saw the disdain clear in her eyes as she pointed towards one of the staircases.

"It's up there," was the short reply. They left quickly, clearly not wanting to be seen anywhere near me. My fists clenched again. People that are so petty and disparaging, like them, never ceased to annoy me. _Along with hypocrites, self-righteous people, and people who smack their gum. _I walked up the staircase, happy to be out of the main room.

As I entered the Pink Dormitory, I felt a little better. It was a big circular room, with six four-poster beds at intervals around the room. There was a large trunk at the end of each bed for your things, and just outside the door, a hallway led to a common bathroom. I placed my things on the only available bed, which was the closest to the door. _Lucky me._ I dropped my suitcases on the bed with a sigh of relief and was beginning to unpack when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

A white-blonde girl with eyes the color of chips of ice and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks stood behind me, a friendly smile on her face. She was dressed in the standard Shiz uniform of a navy blue skirt and white button-down shirt, with a diagonally striped blue-and-white blazer and white tie that had the Shiz emblem on the knot.

"Hi," she said in a welcoming tone, holding out her hand. "I'm Tay Abbott." Unlike the others, she looked genuinely happy to see me. I shook her hand, still a little suspicious since people are rarely that happy.

"Celia Verkaik." I shook her hand. She nodded and smiled again, looking around at what I'd managed to unpack.

"It's nice to have a new kid here. It gets boring with the same old girls every day," she remarked. "Not that the drama is lacking in the slightest." I gave a small laugh, happy to feel welcome at last. "Anyway, I'll see you around!" She left and I watched her go. She seemed nice enough, especially following the welcome I'd received from the girls downstairs. After unpacking, I looked at the clock on the dorm wall and was surprised to see that it was almost seven-thirty. As if on cue, my stomach grumbled and I decided to try my luck at finding the cafeteria.

I left the dorm and went downstairs, walking across the main hall slowly, taking time to take it all in. I paused for a second to watch the flickering flames in the fireplace, then walked slowly past it.

"Watch out!" A voice cried, the warning coming a second too late. Something- or someone- crashed into me, spinning me around and making me fall on the floor. I landed on my hands and knees, inhaling sharply as they came into contact with the cold stone floor. My dark brown hair fell over my eyes and obscured my view of the person who'd crashed into me.

"Oh my Oz, I'm so sorry!" The voice said, and a dainty hand came into my field of vision as I tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'll help you up." I took the hand gratefully and got up.

"Sweet Oz Galinda, can't I leave you alone for two minutes without you causing a commotion?" Elphaba's voice rang out across the hall as she came towards us. _Galinda?_ _I know that name!_ I looked at the girl in front of me and sure enough, the familiar face of Galinda Upland filled my vision. Surprise and recognition filled her cerulean eyes as she looked at me.

"Celia?" She questioned. I nodded and she let out a squeal, throwing her arms around me in a rib-cracking hug. "Celia, it _is _you! I thought you couldn't come!" I hugged her back, happy to see the bubbly blonde again. Galinda was the closest thing I had to a best friend back in Frottica, and had been that way since we were eight. That was when our family had moved there from Munchkinland, where we'd been living with my grandparents while they were unwell.

"Well, I'm here Glin," I replied, using the nickname I'd given her years ago, after I decided that "Galinda" was too tedious to say on a regular basis.

"As touching as this reunion is, do you two suppose that we could continue it over dinner? I'm wasting away to nothing over here," Elphaba remarked, tapping her foot against the floor. Galinda released me and glared at Elphaba.

"Elphie, stop being such a killjoy! But let's go to dinner," she said, linking her arm through mine and her other through Elphaba's. "Elphie and I will introduce you to everyone!" I let her pull me away, feeling happier than I had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Attention everyone! This is Celia!" Galinda yelled out across the crowded cafeteria. A silence fell, broken intermittently by whispers of the confused students. I cringed inwardly, knowing that though she meant well, but at the same time, wishing that she had kept her mouth shut. _Though I really should know her well enough to know that "inconspicuous" isn't part of her nature…or in her vocabulary. _

"Um, Galinda? Shouldn't we be a bit quieter?" I asked under my breath, quickly becoming nervous of all the eyes on me. The blonde girl squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry! I'm just making sure everyone knows you. Now you'll definitely be popular!" She replied happily, before she led me over to the food counter. Elphaba followed wordlessly, and much to my relief, chatter slowly resumed. Suddenly, an imperious yet familiar voice rang out across the room.

"Elphaba! Come over here!" Nessarose called out. I froze at the sound of her voice, my heart leaping into my throat. _Relax! She wasn't even talking to you! _

"Just a second, Nessa," Elphaba replied easily, before turning and walking to the table her sister was seated at, gesturing for Galinda and I to follow. Two boys already sat at the table with Nessarose, one blond and one brunette. The blond looked like he was a Munchkin, which intrigued me a little, since I hadn't seen any Munchkinlanders since I had left Munchkinland when I was a child. My father had decided that it was time to return to his home in Gillikin following the death of my grandmother; he said it would be a good change of scenery and a chance to get away from the bad memories. Instead, I found myself wishing that I was back in Munchkinland, a place that always suited me better than upper-class Frottica.

"H-Hi Miss Galinda," the Munchkin stammered as we approached, standing up and straightening his tie and adjusting the red knit cap he wore on his head. He had an open, honest face with light blue eyes and wheat-colored hair that stuck up in a tuft in the front of his hat. He wore a light green shirt and blue and white striped suit and pants. He looked like the kind of person that you'd want to be friends with, someone who'd be understanding and helpful.

"Oh hello Biq. Have you met my friend Celia?" Galinda asked, sitting down; Elphaba took a seat next to her, putting her tray of food down with a thud.

"It's Boq, Miss Galinda, and I don't believe I have. It's nice to meet you Celia," Boq said politely, shaking my hand. "Welcome to Shiz University."

"Nice to meet you too, Boq." I nodded and sat down at the last seat at the table, which was fortunately next to Nessarose. She gave me a nod and a small smile as I sat down beside her, setting my tray down carefully on the tabletop.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Celia," she said quietly. My heart leapt with joy. _She remembers my name! Celia, you're acting like an idiot; she only met you a few hours ago, of course she still remembers your name! _

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Miss Nessarose," I replied, chancing a glance at her from the corner of my eye. I really didn't want her to catch me staring again…

"Celia's mother is from Munchkinland," Galinda remarked, taking a dainty bite of salad. Boq turned to me, interested.

"Really? Where from? My father is Bfee, the mayor of Rush Margins," he told me, before taking a bite of his sandwich. "And Elphaba was born in Rush Margins as well." I looked over at the green girl, who shrugged.

"I was barely four years old, how am I supposed to remember? All of my childhood memories are of the house in Quadling Country."

"Quadling Country?" I questioned her, intruiged. "I thought only Quadlings lived there…" Elphaba shrugged, the light glinting off of her glasses.

"Our father is a Unionist minister, and a zealous one at that. He decided to try and convert Quadlings after one of their friends, Turtle Heart, who was a Quadling, was killed in some sort of sacrifice." She related the story in a way that was so simple and matter-of-fact, she could have been discussing the weather. I nodded, not sure whether to be intrigued or slightly disturbed by Elphaba's story.

"Did anyone notice? We have someone from every region of Oz here at our table!" Boq exclaimed, obviously trying to change the subject to one that was more light-hearted. "Miss Galinda is from Gillikin. Elphaba is a Munchkinlander by birth and heritage. Nessarose was born in Quadling Country, but is a Munchkinlander by heritage like Elphaba. Celia is half Munchkinlander, half Gillikinese, judging by her name. I'm a Munchkinlander by birth and heritage, and Fiyero over here is from the Vinkus." The blond boy glanced up from his sandwich at the sound of his name. He was handsome, with dark brown eyes flecked with gold and curly dark brown hair. He was dressed in the regular Shiz uniform, but the cloth and make of the uniform spoke of wealth. He gave me a nod and returned to his sandwich.

The most interesting thing I learned from Boq's little outburst was that Nessarose was born in Quadling Country. I found that it only added to her allure in my mind, that she had lived among Quadlings. I'd dreamed of having adventures as a child, and in the childish part of my mind, it definitely qualified as an adventure.

I reached for my fork, my hunger finally returning with a vengeance as conversation subsided. As I reached for it though, my fingers grazed Nessarose's and I froze, a dull pink flush beginning to spread across my cheeks. I felt her hand stiffen, but instead of moving it away as I expected her to, she kept her hand under mine and looked at me, my faint blush mirrored in her face. I met her eyes and she blushed darker and ducked her head, her dark brown hair hiding her face. I took this as my cue to move my hand to grip my fork, and looked around the table to see if anyone had seen. Sure enough, Galinda was watching me, her blue eyes alive and sparking with interest. She nodded in Nessarose's direction, clearly asking silently whether I was interested in Nessarose or not. I gave a small nod and a mischievous grin spread its way across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed so far and once again, an enormous thank-you to EB! It means a lot that you've all stuck with me. :)**

It had been a few weeks since I had first arrived at Shiz. Autumn was in full swing, the leaves turning different shades of gold, orange, yellow, and red. They also fell of off the trees frequently, which made trying to study under one quite annoying, as you would have to continually brush leaves off of your book every five minutes or so. Night fell faster as well which wasn't all bad, since it made for a beautiful sunset: a sky streaked with swirls of pink and orange, while the sun sank low over the towers of Crage Hall.

My life had settled itself into a kind of routine. I would get up, get dressed, go down for a quick breakfast, go to class, have lunch, go back to class, do homework in the library with Elphaba or whoever else was willing to, have dinner, go to the dorm and maybe read or write a letter home, and go to bed. Which now that I thought about it, sounded like a rather dull schedule. But when you lived according to that schedule, life was so busy that you didn't have time to think 'Wow, this is boring'; not unless you were in Madame Morrible's class.

I'd also found friends, which I considered a great achievement since I was normally a slightly shy and quiet person. But once Galinda had taken me under her wing, so to speak, I found that I had quite a large amount of friends. There was Boq, who had quickly become a good friend of mine. We spent a lot of time talking about Munchkinland. Fiyero was nice enough, but we rarely talked or spent time together outside of meals, when I would eat with the rest of them. He appeared to be more interested in showing off for the female population of Shiz than attending class, or doing anything else, really. There was Avaric, an arrogant Gillkinese boy whom I had almost immediately disliked. Occasionally, there were Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen: Gillikinese girls who didn't want anything to do with me, and who were besotted with Avaric and Fiyero. It was a combination of entertaining and disgusting to watch them vie for the affections of the two boys. Sometimes there were Tibbett and Crope, friends of Boq and Elphaba who visited from Three Queens College. They were funny, enjoyed pranking innocent bystanders, and were basically inseparable. And of course, there was Elphaba, who was my self-appointed guide around Shiz, helped me with my classwork, and could always be counted on the recommend a good book to read.

Then there was Nessarose, beautiful and unattainable Nessarose, who to me seemed to be an enigma, wrapped in a riddle for good measure. I'd always been good at puzzles, at least at the kind that were made up of different pieces of painted wood. Nessarose was a different type of puzzle altogether, full of mixed signals. One day she'd be somewhat talkative and the next she'd only say hello to me. It was just little things like that, but they left me more confused than I'd ever been. _I'd never thought a person's emotions would ever be this difficult to figure out!_ _And she's so straightforward with everyone else… _It didn't really help the matter that Galinda was now the self-appointed matchmaker, and tried to get Nessarose and I to sit next to each other, talk, be alone together, etc., whenever possible. _I know she has good intentions, but it gets a bit annoying after the, I don't know, sixth time…_

While I let my mind wander this way, I sat in a back corner of the library at Shiz, leafing through an encyclopedia on the history of the Glikkus mines. I wasn't reading this by choice of course, I had to do so for a history report which was due the following week. Though the tiny font, thin pages, and overall girth of the book were doing nothing to encourage my learning, and the heavy and complex prose put me off entirely. At this point, I was only pretending to read it, while letting my mind slide onto Nessarose, a more confusing but altogether more pleasant topic. She really was perfect, the way her glossy dark brown hair fell over her shoulders, how her eyes always reflected her emotions (for the most part), how her entire face lit up when she was happy. I longed kiss her, to press my lips against hers until I couldn't breathe, to never, never let her go-

"Celia!" Galinda's voice jerked me abruptly out of my thoughts. I jumped slightly and turned, my cheeks a light pink color as a result of my musings on Nessarose. The blonde ran up and sat next to me, bouncing up and down with excitement. Noticing the faint blush, she commented in an innocent yet knowing voice:

"Thinking about Nessarose?" I cleared my throat and shut the encyclopedia with a loud thudding sound, faintly annoyed that Galinda could guess my thoughts so easily. _It's more scary than annoying, now that I really think about it…_

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently, my tone making it clear that I wasn't too happy with her.

"There's a dance at the Ozdust Ballroom in two weeks!" She squealed, grabbing my hands and pulling me up. She then proceeded to jump up and down in a fervor of happiness, while I stood there, raising an eyebrow at her antics. Though I didn't show it, I was inside having a very similar reaction as Galinda. _Maybe I could use this as an opportunity to talk to Nessarose… Or maybe ask her to the dance! _I shook my head lightly. _Don't be ridiculous; she'd never go to the dance with you!_

"And guess what?" She asked me after she finally stopped bouncing like a crazed Rabbit.

"…What?" I replied suspiciously, wondering what the other girl had planned. _She's got a devious brain under those lovely blonde curls… Something I learned the hard way._

"You're going to ask Nessarose!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened and my stomach flipped from anxiety. _What?!_

"What?! But Galinda-" Just the thought of it was making my head spin and my palms slightly damp from nerves. I've never been any good at talking to people I have feelings for. With Nessarose, whom I have stronger feelings for than anyone I've ever crushed on in my life, this is magnified tenfold.

"No buts! You're asking her! Now come on; we have to practice!" With that, she dragged me from the library and back to Crage Hall. All the while my head spun with one thought: _Oz help me, I'm asking Nessarose to the dance!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the one who drew my attention back to this story and wouldn't stop pestering my until I updated: xMegxGiryx. If it weren't for her, this story wouldn't have an update... So thank you, Miss Glinda! And I have created an "official cast" for this story: Willemijn Verkaik (Elphaba), Suzie Mathers (Glinda), David Harris (Fiyero), Niels Jacobs (Boq), Marcie Dodd (Nessarose), and Penny McNamee (Celia). Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter and don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

"Celia, I'm going to help you with everything!" Galinda's perky tone echoed out from inside her enormous closet, where she was currently looking for a dress for me to wear to the dance. When I had told her that I hadn't brought any formal dresses, she looked about she was about to have a heart attack and then proceeded to start ransacking her closet. Right now, something like fifteen dresses sat in a disorganized heap on her bed and I was trying not to be hit with flying articles of clothing, which believe me, was _much_ harder than it sounded.

"Galinda, is all of this really, I don't know…necessary?" I asked, a bit nervous for what she had planned out. Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing friend, but she was more than just another pretty face. There's a scheming mind somewhere in there and I was more than a little afraid that she was putting it to work right now. Galinda turned, a look of total surprise on her face.

"Of course it's necessary!" She replied, her tone one of utter shock. "Don't be ridiculous!" With that, she turned around and continued her pillaging of the closet. Sighing and shaking my head, my thoughts turned to- who else- Nessarose. I wondered what she would think of me asking her to the dance. My mind was flooded with possibilities of what could happen, so much so that I could barely think straight. _She'll probably say no… No, don't think like that! _I berated myself, the pessimistic and optimistic parts of me locked in mortal combat. I was jerked roughly back to earth by a loud shriek on Galinda's behalf. "It's perfect!" She turned, holding a dress that I had to admit, was pretty perfect. It was a light powder blue, with a ruffled skirt and a simple halter top-like bodice. Over the bodice was a white vest that revealed the top of the dress with darker blue trim and buttons that fastened in a diagonal closure. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," I replied, surprised that she had managed to find me an outfit in such a short amount of time. _Although, considering it's Galinda Upland we're talking about, I really shouldn't be. _

"You have to promise to let me do your hair and makeup!" She exclaimed happily as she carefully hung the dress up on her closet door.

"I promise," I said happily, leaning back on her bed, feeling oddly happy and content about the whole affair. "When am I going to ask her?"

"I was thinking this Friday." My eyes widened and I sat back up in a hurry, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face. She turned back around, a small frown furrowing her brow as I proceeded to form half-syllables as my brain finally managed to wrap itself around what she'd said. _Friday? But it's Tuesday, and that dance isn't for another two weeks! _

"Friday?!" I sputtered in surprise. "But that's too soon, I mean the dance isn't for two weeks! Why can't I ask her next week?" All previous feelings of optimism were gone now. _I can't ask her on Friday; it's way too soon! How in Oz's name am I going to be ready to ask her by then? Oz, why did I let Galinda talk me into this... _Galinda let out a frustrated sigh, marching over to the bed and hauling me upright by my wrists. I'd never seen a more fierce and determined look in the blonde girl's blue eyes before as I did right then.

"Listen to me: you're not the only one who has a bit of a crush on Nessarose," she began, ignoring my annoyed protests at the use of the phrase "a bit of a crush." She knew as well as I did that I didn't just have a crush on Nessarose; I'd fallen for the other girl from the moment I set eyes on her. "I can name at least three other boys who'll ask her to the Ozdust Ballroom if you don't. For Ozma's sake, even waiting until Friday is cutting it dangerously close, Celia!" She heaved yet another sigh and looked into my eyes, speaking again in a more gentle tone, "I know you love Nessa more than those boys ever could but waiting for a miracle to happen isn't going to help you win her heart in return." Taking a deep breath I nodded, knowing that what Galinda said was true.

"I know. I'm just really, really nervous, Glin." She smiled and squeezed my hands comfortingly before releasing them and sitting down on the bed in a flounce of skirts.

"Well, that's why we're practicing!" She chirped happily. Another thing about Galinda Upland: her moods can change at the drop of a hat. "Now just pretend that I'm Nessa and ask me out." I nodded and held my hands by my sides, looking at Galinda. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was looking up at me with an expression of such wide-eyed innocence that I couldn't help myself: I started laughing, which caused a confused frown to appear on her face.

"Why are you laughing?" She pouted, crossing her arms and glaring up at me. "What's so funny?" I shake my head, trying to calm my giggling.

"Nothing, it's just…Galinda, I really can't pretend you're Nessarose. I just can't picture it," I replied, feeling a bit guilty. She let out a very annoyed sounding huff.

"Turn around." Raising an eyebrow, I complied, wondering what in Ozma's name she was planning. I heard the sounds of her walking across the room, the pages of a book being turned, some muttered words being spoken, a badly muffled curse, and then the words being repeated again, this time followed by a little 'hm' of satisfaction. I heard the bed creak slightly as Galinda flopped back down on it. "Okay, you can turn back around now." I turned around and nearly had a minor heart attack.

Nessarose was sitting where Galinda had been not three minutes ago. Once again I was reduced to forming half-syllables as I tried to figure out what had just happened. Glancing over to the nightstand, I saw an open book and beside it, Galinda's training wand. Something clicked in my brain.

"_Galinda?"_

"Yay! It worked!" The Nessarose doppelganger, also known as Galinda Upland, clapped her hands with glee and bounced up and down on the bed in a very un-Nessarose-like display of happiness.

"What did you do?" I asked her incredulously, looking her up and down. She had every aspect of Nessarose's appearance perfect, from the worn brown boots she always wore to the sparkling and captivating russet-hazel eyes and the long dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders. I couldn't believe it; I mean, I knew Galinda took sorcery, but I never expected that she was this, well, _good_ at it.

"It's a glamour. Miss Greyling just taught it last week," she replied with a shrug. "Now, ask me to the dance!" She settled herself again, sitting up very straight with her hands in her lap and that wide-eyed expression back on her face. Only this time, I couldn't start laughing again since for all intents and purposes, she was Nessarose. I felt myself get suddenly nervous and I gave a small cough, before stepping forward and looking at her.

"Hi, Miss Nessarose," I began, uncertain of how to ask her.

"Hello," Galinda responded in a reasonable impression of Nessarose's voice. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?" I knew that I sounded oddly formal, but I was kind of on autopilot right now. _Wow, it's a testament to how far gone you are that you can't even talk to someone who looks like her without getting cold feet. Honestly, it's getting ridiculous. _Maybe it was just nerves, but the sarcastic voice in my head sounded like Galinda.

"I'm doing well," she said patiently, but the glint in her eyes said 'get on with it.' I took a deep breath.

"Would-you-like-to-go-to-the-dance-with-me?" I asked quickly, my mouth dry, awaiting Nessarose/Galinda's answer.

"Of course I do!" She replied and I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding.

"Thank Oz," I breathed. "Galinda, are we finished with the practicing?" Nessarose now had a very Galinda-like twinkle in her eye.

"Of course not, Celia! First of all, you need to speak a lot slower. But practice makes perfect! Now do it again." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Hi Miss Nessarose…"


End file.
